Rec Royale
] About Rec Royale is a battle royale game that pits 14 to 16 players against each other on an island in a national park. There are two versions: one with teleporting only, and one that enables "walking" (a.k.a. gliding or smooth locomotion) for all players. (You should play the teleporting-only version if you are new to VR or know that your susceptible to VR sickness or experience any discomfort while "walking".) The game may be started once at least 14 players are gathered in a lobby. All players start without weapon in a gondola. Once the doors of the gondola open, players should teleport or step out of the gondola and use hang gliders to fly onto the island where they may loot cool boxes for weapons, ammunition packs, health potions, and shield potions. Players lose their shield and health when they are shot by other players (or are hit by a frying pan). Players who have no health left are eliminated from the game and return to the lobby. The last player standing wins. A circular safe zone that shrinks to a random point on (or near) the island makes sure that each game takes only a couple of minutes. See the latest news about Rec Royale on reddit and discuss it in the #rec-royale channel of Against Gravity's discord. Phases of a Game Joining a game You can join a Rec Royale game by entering one of the doors in the Rec Center (either for teleporting-only or for walking-only) or by choosing Rec Royale in the Activities tab of the Play Menu of your Watch Menu. Gathering of players in lobby Before the actual gameplay, players gather in a lobby. Once at least 14 players have been gathered, the gameplay may be started by clicking the "Start" button on the projected scoreboard. If the game cannot be started or not enough players are joining the lobby, you should go to another lobby through the door labeled "Play Again". Gliding down When the game starts, all players are automatically put into a gondola that moves over the island. After a few seconds the doors of the gondola open and you can jump out by teleporting or physically stepping out of the gondola. Once outside the gondola, a handle of a hang glider appears in front of you. You can grab it with one of your hands by pulling the trigger of your controller. While you grab the handle, you can steer the hang glider to turn left or right. Moving the handle towards you accelerates your descent; moving the handle away from you, slows down your descent. If you are close enough to the ground, you can teleport onto the ground. If you are susceptible to VR sickness or experience any discomfort while gliding, you should activate "TV Mode Vehicles" in the Comfort Options, which are accessible via the Gameplay Tab of the Settings Menu of your Watch Menu. Looting and fighting You can find ranged weapons, ammunition packs, as well as health and shield potions in cool boxes all over the island. To open a cool box, move a free hand close to the handle of the box and pull the trigger for about 2 seconds. While applying health and shield potions increases your health and shield, hits by other players decrease them (first shield, then health). Once you are out of health, you are eliminated from the game and return to the lobby. Shrinking of safe zone There is a safe zone that initially covers the whole island. Players outside the safe zone are attacked by a swarm of bees and quickly lose health (regardless of their shield). After a few minutes, the safe zone starts shrinking in two alternating phases, which are announced by text messages: * "The Swarm Is Preparing...": 'At the time of this message, a white circle appears on your map, which shows the next location of the safe zone. If you are far outside of that circle, you should consider moving towards it before the safe zone starts shrinking because sometimes the boundary of the safe zone moves faster than you can move. * '"The Swarm Is Approaching!": At the time of this message, the safe zone starts shrinking towards the white circle on your map. It then stays at this location for a little while before another preparation phase starts. Returning to lobby Once you lose all your health (as indicated by an empty green bar in your display) or you are the last player in the game, you return to the lobby and see how many points you receive for the game. While you are in the lobby, you can always see your current points, level, number of acorns, and reward tier in the Rec Royale tab of the This Room Menu of your Watch Menu. From the lobby, you can go to a new game through the door labeled "Play Again". You can go back to the Rec Center via the Bookmarked tab of the My Rooms Menu of your Watch Menu. Equipment Map There is an unlimited amount of maps in your backpack. Reach to your back at neck height with an empty hand and pull the trigger to fetch a map. To drop a map, release the trigger. Note that you will not be able to grab a new map if another map is still close to you. The map shows your current position and orientation with a red arrow head. The yellow circle is the current boundary of the safe zone. The white circle is the next boundary of the safe zone. Weapons You can use certain objects on the island as melee weapons, e.g., frying pans. Ranged weapons are available in cool boxes or lie on the ground after they have been dropped by other players. To open a cool box, move a free hand close to the handle of the box and pull the trigger for about 2 seconds. To pick up a weapon, move a hand close to it and pull the trigger. To drop a weapon, press the "drop" button (Square or Triangle button on PSVR, Menu button on HTC Vive and Windows Mixed Reality, B or Y button on Oculus Rift). To holster a weapon (or potion or other object), move your hand to the left or right side of your torso (at about hip level) such that a green silhouette of the weapon in its holstered position appears, and press the "drop" button (Square or Triangle button on PSVR, Menu button on HTC Vive and Windows Mixed Reality, B or Y button on Oculus Rift). The following ranged weapons may be found in cool boxes: * Paint Pistol, Paint Shotgun, Paint Scope Rifle, Paint Burst Gun, Launcher (from Paintball) * Laser Pistol, Laser Railgun, Laser Shotgun, Laser Burst Gun, Laser Launcher (from Laser Tag and - except for Laser Launcher - The Rise of Jumbotron) * Flintlock Pistol (from Isle of Lost Skulls) * Bow (from Quest for the Golden Trophy and The Curse of the Crimson Cauldron) These weapons are operated as in the other Games; i.e., the laser weapons and the Flintlock Pistol have to be reloaded with a free hand by pulling the reload mechanism of the weapon; arrows have to be pulled with a free hand from the center of the string of the bow. Most weapons come in different levels, which are represented by colors. The level has a strong influence on how much damage a weapon does to the shield and health of hit players: * Common (grey) * Uncommon (green) * Rare (blue) * Epic (purple) * "Legendary," with a unique name of the weapon (orange) Ammunition Packs Ammunition packs are available in cool boxes or lie on the ground after they have been dropped by other players. To open a cool box, move a free hand close to the handle of the box and pull the trigger for about 2 seconds. To pick up an ammunition pack, move a hand close to it and pull the trigger; this will add the ammunition to your inventory. The amount of ammunition that you have for a specific weapon is displayed when you have the weapon in one of your hands. Health and Shield Potions There are two kinds of potions: health (green) and shield (blue) potions. They are available in cool boxes or lie on the ground after they have been dropped by other players. To open a cool box, move a free hand close to the handle of the box and pull the trigger for about 2 seconds. To pick up a potion, move a hand close to it and pull the trigger. To drop a potion, release the trigger. To holster a potion (or weapon or other object), move your hand to the left or right side of your torso (at about hip level) such that a green silhouette of the potion in its holstered position appears, and release the trigger. To apply a potion, pick it up and move it close to or above your head and turn it upside down. Unless you have full health, a health potion will increase your health as shown by the green bar in your display. (You are eliminated from the game once you have no health left.) Unless you have a full shield, a shield potion will increase your shield as shown by the blue bar in your display. (Hits by other players will first decrease your shield before they decrease your health.) Health and shield potions come in different levels: * Small (grey) * Large (purple) * Full load (orange) .]] Rewards After each game, you receive points based on how many players you eliminated and how long you lasted. The amount of points that you have collected at your current level is visualised by the bar next to your level in the Rec Royale tab of the This Room Menu of your Watch Menu. With enough points (i.e., a full bar), you level up. You receive a few "acorns" each time you level up. These acorns appear as white icons below your "Reward Tier" in the This Room Menu. Once you have 10 acorns, your reward tier is increased, the acorns are reset to 0, and you might receive a Cosmetic Item or Consumable of your current reward tier as shown in the lower part of the This Room Menu. To receive the "Elite" rewards, you have to buy a seasonal Elite Frontier Pass for 1000 tokens by clicking on the "Upgrade to Elite" button. (You can see how many tokens you own on the Profile Menu of your Watch Menu.) Cheating Teaming is currently not supported in Rec Royale. If you team up in a standard game, you might be reported and banned from playing Rec Room. You may team up in Custom Rooms; specifically in the rooms ^SquadUpWalking and ^SquadUpTeleport. Hiding in bushes and under trees is fine, but exploiting glitches to hide inside of rocks or under the ground is considered cheating. Changing your height such that your torso is hidden in the ground or flies above the ground is also considered cheating. Using the locomotion feature of Windows Mixed Reality controllers is also considered cheating. Category:Games